disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is the main protagonist of the original film trilogy of the Star Wars franchise, in which he is portrayed by Mark Hamill as an adult and by Aidan Barton as an infant in the third film (and Barton also played his sister as an infant there). Finding himself apprenticed to the Jedi master Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi, he soon becomes an important figure in the Rebel Alliance's struggle against the Galactic Empire. He is heir to a family deeply powerful in the Force, the twin brother of Rebellion leader Princess Leia of the planet Alderaan, and the son of former Queen of Naboo and Republic Senator Padmé Amidala and fallen Jedi turned Sith Lord Darth Vader (formally, Anakin Skywalker). Behind the Scenes In early drafts of the Star Wars story, Luke Skywalker's role of farmboy-turned-Jedi hero was filled by Annikin Starkiller, a character who combined the traits of Luke and Prequel-era Anakin Skywalker. The name Starkiller was changed to “Skywalker,” which had less violent connotations, late in the script's development. “Starkiller” later became the name of Darth Vader's secret apprentice in the video game the Force Unleashed. Luke Skywalker was portrayed by Mark Hamill in the Star Wars Original Trilogy, the Star Wars Holiday Special, and other media, including a commercial for the New Jedi Order book series Robot Chicken: Star Wars, and an episode of the Muppet Show. In Revenge of the Sith, Aidan Barton briefly appeared as the infants Luke and Leia. Several voice actors have portrayed Luke in Star Wars radio dramas and video games, including Bob Bergen, Joshua Fardon, and Mark Benninghofen. Weapons & Equipment Lightsaber.jpg|Luke's Second Lightsaber (Anakin Skywalker's first lightsaber) Saber.jpg|Luke's First Lightsaber (Anakin Skywalker's former weapon and second lightsaber) Blaster Pistol.jpg|Luke's Standard Issued DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol As a valued member of the Rebel Alliance; Luke possesses an array of weapons and equipment to assist him along the way. *'Lightsaber:' As a Jedi; Luke's valued weapon and possession is the lightsaber. So far he has only had 2 lightsabers. **'First Lightsaber:' Upon arriving at Ben Kenobi's home on Tattooine; the elder jedi master gave Luke the lightsaber used by his father Anakin. The weapon was indeed the weapon that Kenobi took from Anakin after the intense fight on Mustafar. After his fight with Darth Vader on Bespin; Luke lost both his lightsaber and his hand. This weapon in fact was powered by a natural blue crystal. **'Second Lightsaber:' After losing his father's lightsaber on Bespin; Luke eventually returned home to Tattooine where he not only planned to rescue Han Solo; but also to return to Kenobi's hut and constructed a new lightsaber that was based off his first mentor's original weapon. After completing the weapon; he placed it in R2-D2. The weapon was later seen throughout all of episode VI and unlike his predecessor; this lightsaber had a thick green blade that was powered by a synthetic crystal. *'DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol:' Before completely utilizing the lightsaber as his weapon of choice; Luke was standard issued a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol along with his pilot uniform. This weapon was never seen again after episode V. Gallery Trivia *In 2008, the character was selected by Empire magazine as the 54th greatest movie character of all time. *Luke is listed at number 14, of the Fandomania.com 100 Greatest Fictional Characters. *He is similar to Simba from The Lion King. They seek to save the setting from a tyrannical figure (Simba saves the Pride Lands from Scar while Luke saves the Galactic Empire from Darth Sidious) and they both see the ghosts of their respective fathers (Simba sees Mufasa while Luke sees Anakin). External links *Luke Skywalker on Wookieepedia *Luke Skywalker on Lucasfilm Wiki * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Star Wars characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Magic Users Category:Iconic characters Category:Lovers Category:Swordsmen Category:Pilots Category:Knights Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Wise Characters Category:Adults Category:Muppet Show Guest Stars Category:Protagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Farmers Category:Jedi Category:Nephews Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Warriors Category:Uncles Category:Mentors Category:Comedy Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Spouses Category:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens characters